magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Juubee
Character Outline Juubee is the husband of Ayame. He is also a contestant of the Best Couple Contest. He is also rumored to have conquered a country. Personality Juubee is a calm person, but is quick to rage when unsetted. He expects a woman to be modest and is willing to insult a person he dislikes. He is kind to his wife and willing to carry her without complaining about her weight. He is very honorable about combat explains his magic ability to Shion before their battle. He respects a strong mage and quickly apologizes for underestimating Shion and Emma at first. He has strong beliefs and is willing to do anything in order to protect his family. Appearance Juubee has black hair with a topknot and large sideburns. Juubee also has a double chin.He also has an x-shaped scar on his forehead and end under his eyes. Juubee wears a samurai outfit with that bottom of the pants torn, he also wears sandels. Juubee carries a sword with a skull on the top of it. Chronology Best Couple Contest Arc Juubee first appeared with his wife Ayame, when Alice was making a ruckus. He insults her by says she lacks modesty and her husband is following the foot steps of his wife. Then Jute thinks that he is Juubee an archmage that has rumoured to conquer a country in the orient. Later when Ayame drinks the potion he easily carries her over his shoulder without magic. Later when the second ritual starts he was shocked to find out that it was a quiz. He then tries to answer the BWH question but got it wrong and was anger at Ayame for exaggerate her numbers. Juubee then wonders aboutone of the last three questions. Later during the third ritual Juubee was turned into a bomb like the rest of the husbands.During the last round of the contest, the contestants are sent inside the Magic Castle for battle for rings. Juubee and his wife make till the final round and are one of the 6 final contestants. He and his wife meet Shion and Emma where Juubee challenges Shion for a battle. He is surprised by Shion's Broom Magic. After being attacked by Shion he and his wife summon a dragon to counter Shions broom magic. Then when Shion countered their summon, he disbursts his summon and apologizes for not properly presenting their magic and attacking. He then invites them to eat and explains their magic. Then after they eat they continue the fight. He then summons a sun. While his wife uses her umbrella to stay cool, he just takes off his clothes. After that didn't work his wife summons viruses, but question Emma when she heals him. He then summons a sandstorm, but if fails. When Ayame summoned reaper fails, he and Ayame rapidly repeat word until they reach Oni. When the demon is summoned, he bows his head says it has been awhile to him. When Oni asks what Shion have done to them, Juubee responds nothing. He then explains that they need their ring for their clans wish. He then tells Oni to use his and Ayame's oni to restore his power. He is taken co ntrolled by Oni like the rest of the audience, when Oni activates a spell. After Shion beats Oni, and takes their rings, he tries to take them back but fails. The curse then activates. Juubee then explains that the magical house will stop the curse and also asks that they have to get away. Shion then piks up Juubee and his family and has Sieg eat them. Shion then says that they can live their. Oni then explains that Sieg is a holy dragon and can suppress the power of the curse. Juubee then bows his head and apologizes and thanks him. Back at the arena, before Oni dissappears be he thanks him for saving those people from hunger and proud to be his descendant. Afterwards he is killed by Latvia. After it is revealed that Faust was in Latvia, Juubee is returned back to life and Killed over and over again. When Shion is fighting Faust, he remarks how Shion was able to form his broom after the demon god's lightning. He is then asked to help Shion and Emma fight Faust which he gladly excepts. During the fight, he almost gets turned into a skeleton but is saved by Emma. Later he and Ayame turn one of the skeletons back into a human but get caught. Shion then saves him when Faust tries to turn him into a skeleton. Faust was then able to turn him and everyone else (except Shion) into a skeleton. After Shion deafeats Fuast, he and everyone else are turned back into human. When he is revived he is reuited with his son. When Joshua's power wakens, he is shocked of the overwelming power. Juubee is shock when either of them wanted to attack first. Juubee was force back with everyone else when Shion attacked Joshua's monster. Juubee was able to a heartbeart getting stronger and that the broom is getting stronger. Juubee is shocked when Joshua falls unconcious and sheer when Shion wins. After the tournament, Juubee and Ayame are in Seig building their new home. He later attends the main event with the other contestants, where Shion and Emma kiss under the Tree of Fantasia. Magic & Ability Juubee is the strongest mage of Orient and is rumoured to have conquered a country. He also has shown to create images. He also has extreme strength by carring his wife on his shoulders without using any magic. Demon's words of a Thousand Curses: Its the magic used by Juubee and Ayame. It is a Summoning Magic. They can summon anything using the magic as long as it is connected by a word chain. They summoned a dragon using their magic in order to burn Shion's broom magic. Trivia *Juubee's scar is that same one Scar has in Fullmatel Alchemist. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters